Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by Eclipse08
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou di ajak seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berkacamata untuk kencan


**[Insert Song : Can't Help Falling in Love – Elvis Presley_Cover by Twenty One Pilot]**

 _Wise men say, Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

"Kau masih mendengar lagu ini, Kei?" Tanya Akiteru yang baru datang.

Kei menoleh. Mendapati kakaknya yang membawakan boneka Stegosaurus kesayangannya. Hadiah ulang tahunnya saat umurnya 10 tahun. Boneka itu hilang saat umurnya 13 tahun. Kei menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Kau temukan dimana?"

Akiteru tertawa. "Tak sengaja kutemukan saat membersihkan gudang." Akiteru duduk disamping Kei. "Kei..."

"Hm?"

Akiteru menatap mata emas Kei. "Apa kau bosan berada di sanatorium ini?"

Kedua mata Kei berkedip dua kali lalu ia menatap langit biru tanpa awan dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Bosan... Tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi. Karena penyakitku, aku tak bisa kemana-mana." Kei menatap Akiteru yang tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Kak. Penyakit yang kuderita sekarang bukanlah salah kakak atau siapapun."

Akiteru menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali mengangkatnya walalu tak menatap Kei. Ia memilih menatap kearah pesawat yang melintasi langit musim panas. "Kei... kau tahu... aku berhasil membuatnya... apa kau... ingin mencobanya? Maksudku... jika ada yang kau inginkan, kali ini... aku akan mengabulkannya."

Kei tersenyum. "Kakak mengatakannnya seperti aku akan... tapi, aku memiliki satu keinginan. Jika memang bisa, aku hanya ingin itu."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan..."

...

Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Haikyuu! Furudate-sensei

KuroFemTsukki

...

Musim panas tahun ini adalah musim panas terburuk bagi Tetsurou. Lelaki pemilik nama yang berarti hitam itu merasakan panas yang membakar kulit. Seharusnya dia memilih untuk bermain game bersama Yaku dan Nobuyuki saja, bukannya malah harus ke sekolah untuk membantu anak kelas satu belajar. Terima kasih kepada Miyamae-sensei.

"Nee... kau Kuroo Tetsurou, bukan?"

Tetsurou menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan berambut pirang emas panjang yang diikat tinggi, berkacamata, perempuan itu menggunakan headphone berwarna putih yang ia letakkan dilehernya. Wajahnya sangat manis, menurut Tetsurou.

"Uh, kalau yang kau maksud itu aku, ya! aku Kuroo Tetsurou." Jawab Tetsurou.

Perempuan itu mengembangkan senyumnnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Uh, jika saja Tetsurou sedang tidak menyukai Kenma, kemungkinan dia sudah akan jatuh cinta dengan perempuan asing ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku... Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo-san." Kei mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Uh, ok..." dengan bingung, Tetsurou menjabat tangan Kei. Lembut dan dingin, itu yang muncul dipikiran Tetsurou saat mereka berjabat tangan.

"Ano... apa Kuroo-san sekarang sedang sibuk?" tanya Kei.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Tetsurou teringat tugasnya. "Uh, bisa dikatakan begitu. Ada apa?"

Kei menampakkan wajah sedikit kecewa. "Be-begitu kah?"

Rasa tak enak menyinggahi hati Tetsurou. "Etto, Tsukishima-san..."

Mata emas Kei menatap mata Tetsurou saat Tetsurou memanggil namanya. "Kei. Panggil saja Kei, Kuroo-san."

"Huh? Baiklah, Kei... ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Kuroo-san berkencan." Kata Kei dengan nada biasa, membuat Tetsurou syok.

"A-apa?" hanya itu saja yang dapat Tetsurou katakan.

"Berkencan, Kuroo-san. Aku ingin berkencan dengan Kuroo-san hari ini." Kata Kei sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi Tetsurou.

"Tunggu, kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan kita baru saja bertemu hari ini. Tidak mungkin kita berkencan, bukan?" Tetsurou meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya kewajahnya lalu kembali menatap Kei. "Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak takut jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu? maksudku, kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku."

"Pfftt... ahahahaha..." Kei tertawa. Dan Tetsurou bisa mengatakan, gadis itu semakin cantik saat tertawa. Tetsurou harus mengingatkan dirinya lagi jika dia sudah menyukai gadis lain.

"Tsukishima-san?"

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari Kuroo-san. Seorang penebar pesona sepertimu mengatakan hal baik seperti itu." kata Kei. "Maaf, emang mendadak juga aku mengatakannya. Tapi tidak apa kan mengajak kencan dengan orang yang kita sukai."

Tetsurou melongo. "Apa? Kau menyukaiku?"

"Yeah, tentu saja. Makanya hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Kuroo-san berkencan."

"Uh, aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi aku—"

"Aku tahu, Kuroo-san." Sela Kei. "Kau sudah menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku memintamu berkencan denganku hari ini."

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Tetsurou.

"Karena aku suka Kuroo-san. Makanya aku tahu. Jika kita menyukai seseorang, maka kita akan mencari tahu kesukaan orang yang kita sukai, bukan?"

Dalam hati Tetsurou meng-iyakan kata-kata Kei. "Tapi... aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu hari ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, membantu mengajari anak kelas satu di sekolahku."

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali. Aku hanya bisa pergi hari ini."

"Maaf, ya. Kei."

Kei menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Maaf mengganggu. Aku permisi." Katanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Tetsurou berbalik dan juga berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. _Ada yang aneh_. Pikirnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman. Rasa bersalah yang besar teruh menyinggahi hatinya. Tetsurou berhenti berjalan, ia tarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Tetsurou berbalik dan melangkah cepat mengejar Kei.

"Tunggu! Hey, Kei. Tunggu sebentar."

Langkah Kei terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Tetsurou. Ia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan kelelahan. "Ada apa, Kuroo-san?"

"Aku selesai jam 1. Apa kau mau menungguku? Kita bertemu di taman jam set 2."

Senyum muncul diwajah Kei. "Tentu saja, Kuroo-san."

...

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Somethings are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

Kei melepas headphone-nya saat Tetsurou berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum dan melambai pada Tetsurou.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Tetsurou.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Kei. "Bagaimana mengajarinya, lancar?"

"Lumayan." Tetsurou memegang lehernya. "Jadi, kau ingin kita melakukan apa?"

Kei menatap Tetsurou sebentar. "Apa Kuroo-san sudah makan siang?"

"Eh? Um... belum..." Tetsurou menjawab ragu.

Kei tersenyum lebar. "Mau makan siang? Aku membawa bekal."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Kei memegang lengan Tetsurou. "Ayo, Kuroo-san. Kita makan siang disana."

Pertama kalinya Tetsurou makan siang hanya berdua dengan seorang gadis. Dan lagi bekal buatan sendiri oleh gadis itu. Makanan yang dibuat Kei benar-benar enak. Tetsurou membayangkan, jika ia dan Kenma pergi berdua seperti ini juga.

"Kuroo-san, aku punya dua tiket film. Ayo nonton."

"Uh, ok. Maksudku, ayo pergi."

Tetsurou pikir, mereka akan nonton film romantis. Biasanya gadis seperti Kei akan memilih film genre romantis yang cheesy atau fluffy. Tapi Kei benar-benar unik. Dia memilih menonton film dokumenter tentang dinosaurus. Tetsurou sesekali melihat bagaimana binar dimata emas itu saat menonton film. Dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Setelah menonton film, mereka pergi ke museum. Daripada kencan, Tetsurou seperti ikut tour dimana tour guidednya seorang perempuan yang suka menjelaskan dengan antusias tentang dinosaurus.

"Ini namanya Ankylosaurus. Punya tubuh yang dibalut cangkang keras, panjangnya 9 meter. Yang itu Giganotosaurus carolinii..." Kei menunjuk beberapa dinosaurus dan menjelaskannya pada Tetsurou dengan semangat. Tetsurou tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kei tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Ah! Sudah jam setengah 5. Artinya tokonya sudah buka." Kei tersenyum lebar saat menatap jam tangannya. Ia memegang tangan Tetsurou. "Ayo makan strawberry cake."

"Oh, tentu saja, Kei."

...

Coffe Toffe Bakery, sebuah toko kue sekaligus kafe. Kei langsung memesan strawberry cake. Tetsurou melongo saja, melihat Kei memesan 1 kue penuh dan memakannya dengan riang, seolah itu bukan apa-apa.

"Kau sangat menyukai strawberry shortcake, huh?" Kei menjawabnya dengan menyuap strawberry. Tetsurou terdiam saja sambil memperhatikan Kei yang lahap memakan strawbeey shortcake-nya. "Jadi, Kei... apa kau berbohong soal kau menyukaiku?"

Kei berhenti memakan kue nya yang tersisa separuh. "Kenapa Kuroo-san bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau menggunakan cincin pasangan." Tetsurou langsung mempointkan ke jari kiri manis Kei. "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan? Kenapa ingin kencan denganku? Kau ingin membuatnya cemburu atau apa?"

"Bukan kekasih... mantan." Sahut Kei enteng.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. Aku yang memutuskannya."

"Hoo.. jadi aku ini sebagai—"

"Nope!" sela Kei. "Kalau pelarian, aku tidak akan memilih Kuroo-san. Aku akan memilih Ishikura-san atau Kousei-san. Mereka kan lebih tampan dan kaya dibanding denganmu." Sambung Kei sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" _Sialan!_ " maki Tetsurou dalam hati. "Huft! Jadi kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Kan aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku menyukai Kuroo-san. Kau lupa."

"Enteng sekali kau menjawabnya." Kata Tetsurou datar. "Memangnya kau memutuskan pacarmu karena apa?"

"Karena aku sangaaaatttt~ menyukainya. Ah, atau harus kukatakan kalau aku mencintainya?"

Jawaban yang membuat Tetsurou bingung. "Kalau kau sangat menyukainya, kenapa harus memutuskannya?"

Kei tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menyuap berapa kali kemudian minum es jeruknya. "Kenapa? Hm... Karena aku lebih suka peran antagonis. Well, memutuskan dirinya atau tidak aku akan tetap jadi pemeran antagonis. Tapi karena suatu alasan, peran antagonis sebagai pacar harus kuhentikan. Dan kuharap dia membenciku sekarang, walau sepertinya tidak mungkin sih."

"Benci?!"

"Ah! Tapi kurasa melihatnya menangis juga bagus!" sambung Kei dengan binar dimatanya.

"Kau kejam." Komentar Tetsurou. "Lagipula... kenapa?"

Kei terdiam. Ia meletakkan garfu dipiring. "Kau tahu, Kuroo-san. Aku ini sama sekali bukan pacar yang baik. Aku kasar, egois, dan sulit untuk jujur. Entah berapa kali aku menyakitinya, tapi dia masih mengatakan mencintaiku. Dan itu juga sih yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

Tetsurou tetap diam, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan kau tau, dia pernah bertanya padaku, 'hal apa yang aku sukai dari dirinya' dan 'apa aku benar-benar mencintainya'. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan aku menyesal. Paling tidak aku ingin mengatakannya sekali."

Kei meneguk air jeruknya sekali lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku suka tangannya yang memelukku erat. Aku suka saat ia mengelus dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku suka dia membuat gombalan dan joke garing hanya untuk membuatku tertawa atau menggangguku. Aku suka saat ia menyanyikan lagu untukku. Aku suka ia menciumku dengan lembut maupun posesif. Aku suka ia memegang tanganku saat menonton film horor. Aku suka semua tentang dirinya." Kei tersenyum pahit. "Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Hmn?"

Kei menatap Tetsurou dan tersenyum... ceria? "Tapi itu... tidak akan pernah bisa kukatakan saat ia menjadi kekasihku. Jadi... aku takkan mengatakannya lagi. yah, bagus juga sih tidak kukatakan saat itu. Dia akan besar kepala dan mengangguku dengan emailnya."

"Kau sangat mencintainya, bukan? Kenapa harus memutuskannya?"

"Karena aku orang jahat dan selamanya tetap begitu." Kei menjawab santai dengan senyum simpul.

"Kau bilang kau menyesalkan karena tidak bisa mengatakan cinta padanya? Itu artinya kau harus mengatakannya!" Tetsurou mengatakannya semangat. "Kau harus mengatakannya, jika dia sudah tidak mencintaimu atau menganggapmu spesial lagi, kau akan semakin menyesal. Dan semakin sulit untuk mengatakannya."

"... Kuroo-san... aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu yang tidak bisa bilang 'suka' pada gadis yang kau sukai itu." kata Kei dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hoi, masalah ini dan masalah itu berbeda." Protes Tetsurou.

"Oh yeah?" Kei mennyambung kegiatan makannya walau muka mengejek meremehkan ia tampilkan jelas untuk Tetsurou. "Kalau kau memang ingin aku mengatakannya, maka Kuroo-san harus menyatakan perasaan Kuroo-san pada Kozume Kenma-san. Bagaimana?"

"A-apa? Hey! Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau masalah ini dan itu beda."

"Katakan saja kalau kau takut, Kuroo-san. Lagipula, Kenma-san itu cantik, aku yakin dia pasti akan memiliki kekasih. Dan itu..." Kei melihat Tetsurou dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Jelas bukan Kuroo-san." Katanya dengan seringai.

"Hoo~ kau... berani ya..."

"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Kei santai lalu melahap suapan terakhir. "Balasan karena sudah kencan denganku hari ini."

"Ha? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, Kuroo-san. Aku akan membantumu." Kata Kei datar. "Lagipula lebih baik begitu." Gumamnya.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Tidak." Hoataru mengambil buku kecil dan pulpen dari tasnya. "Oke, jadi, kita akan mulai. Kuroo-san, kesukaan Kenma-san apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya!" jawab Tetsurou tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya." Kei memandangnya dengan pandangan 'I don't believe you!'. "Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?"

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta?"

"Saat ulang tahunnya. 3 hari lagi." jawab Tetsurou.

Air muka Kei berubah abstrak, hanya sedetik ia tersenyum lebar dan ceria. "Begitu? Baguslah." Kemudian dia memperlihatkan seringaian licik. "Semoga berhasil dan kalau ditolak jangan lupa direkam. Aku ingin melihat wajah menangis putus asamu. Pasti menarik."

"Kau kejam sekali." komentar Tetsurou.

"Jadi, sudah beli hadiah?" tanya Kei tiba-tiba.

"Eh, uh... sudah. Aku sudah membelinya mulai bulan lalu."

Ekspreksi tak menyangka keluar dari wajah Kei. "Wow... hebat." Pujinya. Kei melihat kearah jam. "Hm... tinggal sedikit lagi ya" Gumamnya. "Kuroo-san! Aku sudah selesai."

"Huh? Ok."

Mereka memilih untuk duduk ditaman. Menikmati senja disana.

"Apa Kuroo-san tau... Mantan kekasih itu itu... saat pertama kali bertemu, aku memanggilnya aneh." Kei tertawa. "Dia datang padaku saat aku sedang membersihkan alat minum, memperkenalkan dirinya, dan... menyatakan kalau dia ingin mengajakku berkencan. Padahal itu kan pertama kali kami bertemu. Dia juga tidak menyerah walau kuabaikan. Entah darimana dia dapat nomor telpon dan emailku. Dia juga yang mengatur timku dan timnya untuk bisa training camp bersama."

"Bukannya kau juga begitu?" Tetsurou berkomentar.

Kei tertawa. "Begitulah. Aku dan dia memiliki kesamaan."

"Dan aku masih bingung kenapa kau dan dia putus..."

Kei tidak menjawab. Ia melihat kearah jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya. Aku harus kembali."

"Huh? Kau mau pulang?"

"Yup, dan berarti kencan kita sudah selesai."

"Huh? Sudah?"

Hotary tersenyum. "Yup. ah, sebelum berpisah aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Terima kasih sudah mau berkencan denganku hari ini. Dan sedikit nasihat untuk Kuroo-san di masa depan." Tetsurou memandangi Kei dengan bingung. "Kuroo-san bisa melupakan kencan hari ini."

"Ha? Apa? apa mak—"

"Tolong jangan menyela. Aku belum selesai." Ucap Kei dingin dan datar.

"Uh..."

"Kalau kita tak sengaja bertemu, jangan menyapaku. Pura-pura tidak tahu saja. karena aku tidak akan ingat siapa Kuroo-san. Aku orangnya kasar dan mantan kekasihku sering mengatakan aku tsundere—walau aku tidak setuju aku dipanggil tsundere. Akan lebih baik kalau setelah ini, Kuroo-san melupakanku. Anggap saja kita tidak kenal. Itu akan lebih baik untuk masa depan."

"Kau ini berkata apa sih."

Kei tersenyum. "Dan kuharap kau dan Kenma-san berjalan lancar. Jadi... lupakan aku." Kei menampilkan wajah dan suara ceria. "Oke! Itu saja pesannya."

"Ha?"

Kei bangkit. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia kemudian berbalik. "Ah... aku mencintaimu, Tetsurou." Gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada diri Tetsurou. Ia mendengarnya, kata-kata terakhir gadis itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu kalau kau mengatakan cinta padaku? Dan kenapa?"

...

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Somethings are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

"Bagaimana, Kei, kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Akiteru pada Kei yang melihat langit dari jendela kamarnya.

Kei tetap melihat langit musim panas lalu tersenyum. "Sudah."

"Kau tidak mencoba mengubah masa depankan?" tanya Akiteru khawatir.

Kei menatap kearah Akiteru. "Kuharap masa depan bisa diubah. Kuharap aku dan dia takkan bertemu. Kuharap dia mengikuti nasihatku." Kei tertawa. "Walau sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Kau mencintainya, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak ingin jujur padanya? Kurasa dia akan—"

"Aku tau, kak." Sela Kei. "Aku tau. Tapi aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis karena kepergianku. Itu saja."

"Kau yakin? Kau bahkan pergi menemuinya disaat dimana dia masih tidak mengenalmu" Akiteru membelai lembut rambut pirang emas adiknya.

"Kak... aku lelah. Bisa kakak biarkan aku tidur?"

Akiteru menggigit bibirnya. "Kau yakin ingin tidur sekarang?"

Kei tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Yeah, aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah... selamat tidur... Kei." Ucap Akiteru lembut, saat Kei merebahkan diri dan mulai menutup matanya

...

 _For I... can't help_

1 tahun setelah pertemuan Tetsurou dan Kei. Tetsurou sekarang sudah kelas tiga. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Dan bahkan tidak jadi menyatakan cintanya pada Kenma karena hatinya langsung ragu saat itu.

"Tetsurou, itu mereka, tim voli, tanding latih kita." Seru Nobuyuki, membuat Tetsurou menoleh dan terbelalak melihat gadis berambut pirang yang rambutnya ia kepang kesamping dan menggunakan kacamata ada disana, terlihat sedang mengejek dua lelaki disana.

"Jadi, kalian tim voli dari Tokyo." Sapa seorang lelaki yang sepertinya kapten mereka. "Senang bertemu kalian untuk latih tanding kali ini."

"Kami juga." Kata Tetsurou sedikit tidak fokus.

 _Falling in love_

Tetsurou benar-benar tidak fokus kepertandingan. Sesekali ia memperhatikan gadis manajer tim voli lawan. Gadis itu terlihat sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Atau pura-pura?

"Tetsurou, fokus!" Seru Nobuyuki.

Terlambat, sebuah bola voli yang diservis oleh setter lawan mengenai tepat ke wajah kapten voli Nekoma.

"Kau tidak fokus, kapten." Bisik Ishikura setelah membantu Tetsurou berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Uh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." katanya.

"Yeah, yeah. Aku tahu manajer mereka cantik, tapi jangan sampai tidak fokus begitu, kapten." Bisik Ishikura. "Kau bisa mengajaknnya kenalan setelah latih tanding ini."

"Uh, maaf."

 _With..._

Latih tanding sudah selesai. Setelah mengobrol dan membereskan peralatan, saatnya mereka pulang.

"Kemana manajer mereka?" tanya Tetsurou. "Ah, kau... siapa namamu?"

"Ah, namaku Yamaguchi. Kelas satu, ada apa?"

"Ng... manajermu... ada dimana?"

Yamaguchi menatap bingung pada Tetsurou. "Apa perlu apa dengan manajer kami? Kau mengenalnya, senpai?"

Tetsurou menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Well, uh... begitulah."

Yamaguchi menatapnya sedikit curiga, tapi ia menjawab juga. "Tsukki sedang membersihkan alat minum kami."

"Oh, berarti disana ya. Thank You."

 _You..._

"Hei, nona manajer. Namamu... Tsukishima Kei, kan?"

Kei menoleh dan mendapati kapten lawan latih tanding mereka. "Ya, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya datar. "Ah, dan jangan terlalu dekat. Aku benci bau keringat."

"Uh, maaf."

"Darimana senpai tahu namaku?" tanya Kei waspada dan dingin.

"Kau... benar-benar tidak mengingatku ya?" bisik Tetsurou lirih.

"Huh? Senpai mengatakan apa?"

"Etto... Namaku Kuroo Tetsurou."

Dan Kei melihatnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Aku tidak bertanya namamu, senpai." Katanya sambil mengambil alat-alat minum dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak. "Aku sudah selesai, permisi."

"Tunggu. Itu beratkan, mau kubawakan?"

"Ha? Tidak juga. Dan kenapa senpai harus membawanya?"

"Well, sudah tugas seorang pria untuk membantu wanita..." Kei memilih untuk melangkah. "Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi, senpai?"

"Etto... a-aku menyukaimu, kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Kali ini Kei memperlihatkan wajah jijik pada Tetsurou dan berbalik.

"Tunggu, hei. Aku serius." Tetsurou berjalan cepat dan melompat tepat didepan Kei. "Aku tidak main-main. Aku ingin mengenalmu lagi dan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku."

"Senpai, matilah." Sahut Kei dingin.

"Ayolah berikan aku kesempatan."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kei berjalan melewati Tetsurou.

Tetsurou berjalan disamping Kei."Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita saling bertukar nomor telepon atau email?"

"Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku. Aku bilang, tidak!"

"Paling tidak beritahu namamu."

"Kau sudah mengetahui namaku, senpai."

"Maksudku, nama panggilan kesukaanmu. Oh, Kupanggil Tsukki saja atau Kei?"

"Tidak keduanya, permisi."

"Well, kalau begitu Tsukki."

"Senpai, kau pasti tuli."

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak mungkin tuli kalau masih bisa dengar suara indahmu."

"Menjijikan."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Belum kan? Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bisa langsung memanggilku Tetsurou dan aku akan memanggilmu Kei kalau kau tidak suka kupanggil Tsukki."

"Berisik. Kau benar-benar mengganggu, senpai."

...

"You can't change the future, Kei." Akiteru tersenyum. "You're create it and make it beautiful."


End file.
